


Hard to Quit

by doctor_denmark



Category: Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020)
Genre: Ex Sex, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:41:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22736617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctor_denmark/pseuds/doctor_denmark
Summary: Renee never claimed to make good decisions about sex.
Relationships: Renee Montoya/Ellen Yee
Comments: 7
Kudos: 58





	Hard to Quit

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much to Lake for the beta. She is a superstar. 
> 
> There is no plot here, just my feelings about Rosie Perez and Ali Wong.

Renee is having a great evening. She is. Ok, so her weekly family dinner wasn’t so great, but then she got the chance to kick the shit out of a couple of gun running assholes which always perks her up. She was a good cop, a better cop than Gotham deserved, but she will admit that the freedom to break a nose or two is nice. Cathartic after she can’t tell her shitty brother that he’s being an asshole. 

It’s also a quiet night, for a Saturday, so they’re done pretty early. Not like Wednesday when she dropped into bed just after five, feeling every one of her fifty one years, and then another fifty on top. 

“Coming, Montoya?” Lance asks, grabbing her jacket and heading towards the door of the loft which is serving as their temporary HQ. 

“Where?” 

“Drinks.” Lance says, like it’s obvious. “And trying to get her,” she points at Huntress, “laid.” 

Huntress shuffles awkwardly but just shrugs. It’s just before 1, so things should just be heating up. Gotham’s a whole city of night owls. 

“Sure. Where?” 

“Ginger’s?” Lance suggests. 

Renee raises an eyebrow. It wouldn’t have been her first suggestion, but it probably should have been. It’s not an exclusively lesbian bar. She did once see Bruce Wayne in there, but then he _was_ doing shots and arguing about the Women’s College World Series with half of the University of Gotham’s softball team. 

Huntress looks a little sheepish and raises her hand. “Super gay.”

“No shit.” 

“So?” Lance asks, kind of impatient. 

“Ginger’s is good.” 

It’s inevitable that they will run into literally thirty years worth of her exes. But if they’re trying to get Huntress laid in the incestuous cesspool that is Gotham’s lesbian community, then not only will she have to awkwardly acknowledge a lot of her exes but also watch Huntress go home with women she knows are shitty humans, but fucking phenominal lays. 

She’s a beer and a half in. Well, a beer and a half, and a couple of shots of tequila which Lance made them all do to try and loosen up Huntress. She’s hanging out near the back, kind of watching Huntress being the freshest of fresh meat, and mostly checking out if there are any women here she knows well enough to go home with, confident that they’re going to get her off, but also who aren’t going to get weird about it being entirely casual. She hasn’t gotten laid in way too long. Ok, in like three weeks, but that’s still too long. 

“Renee?” 

Fuck. The one ex she really didn’t want to see. “Hey Ellen,” she says, not adding ‘fuck you, you sanctimonious asshole, and shitty lawyer.’ 

“I heard you quit the force.” Ellen takes a sip of her pretentious martini. Vodka, not gin, like she’s Jane fucking Bond. 

“Yeah,” Renee forces a smile. “Doing the PI thing now.” It’s not quite the truth, but she can’t exactly say ‘yeah, I formed a vigilante team with the crossbow killer and that hot nightclub singer you think I didn’t notice you hitting on when we went out for my last birthday’ to a fucking Assistant DA. 

“That’s good.” Ellen finishes her martini and pushes her glasses back up her nose with the hand holding the glass. It’s fucking endearing, and Renee is furious that she still thinks that. “You look good.” She leans back and looks up at Renee.

Fuuuuccccckkkkk. 

“And, I mean. I wanted to say sorry about what happened. With the case.” 

“It’s fine,” Renee says. It’s very much not fine, but she doesn’t actually want to get into a screaming match with her ex at 2am. 

“No really.” Ellen shifts a little closer. “It was a dick move.”

“It’s done,” Renee shrugs. “I mean, ok, fine, it was a dick move. But maybe it was what I needed to push me to get out of there.” She finishes her bottle of some micro-brew from Metropolis. It’s actually better than she expected. 

“It’s not an excuse,” Ellen says,”but the new DA is a racist, homophobic asshole, and I’ve been on thin fucking ice since he arrived. I shouldn’t have thrown you under the bus, but you know…” She trails off, shrugging. She looks a little lost, and a little vulnerable. 

Fuuuccckkkk. 

“It’s not,” Renee says. “I get it though. I mean, that fucking sucks, but standard Gotham, right?” 

Ellen laughs a little bitterly. A lot bitterly. “Got that right. He asked if I was ‘really a dyke, because I was too pretty for that’.” 

It says something deeply fucked up about Renee that this Ellen, the slightly drunk, definitely bitter, 2am version of her is the one that she’s still deeply into. 

“You want another one of those? I mean I’m going to get myself another one of these,” Ellen holds up her martini glass.

She absolutely should not be accepting a drink from Ellen. “Sure.”

Ellen pushes her way through the crowd at the bar and Renee leans back against the wall, closing her eyes for a second. 

“That’s the DA, right?” 

Renee opens her eyes to see Lance has appeared from...somewhere. 

“Yep.” Renee misses the days when you could smoke in bars. It feels like a moment when she wants to light up, take a drag, and preemptively regret everything. 

Lance doesn’t say anything for a while so they just stand there. Huntress is by the bar, having what looks like a very awkward conversation with a woman Renee vaguely recognises. It takes a moment to place her. Ashlee. Renee hooked up with her a couple of times maybe two years ago. She’s nice. Definitely too nice for Renee, but not a bad choice for Huntress. 

It’s not long before Ellen is heading back, drinks in hand. 

“Later,” Lance says. 

Renee wants her to stay, but it’s not like she actually wants to be talked out of making this particular bad decision. 

Ellen starts to get a little giggly half-way into her martini, and Renee is not even buzzed, but when Ellen leans in, she leans back. They move closer as they finish their drinks, and they’re drinking them faster, both wanting to get to what’s next. 

It’s Ellen who finally pulls Renee into a kiss. “This is such a bad idea,” she breathes against Renee’s lips. 

“Oh yeah,” Renee breathes back. 

It’s such a cliche, is the thing. Kissing an ex in the bar at 3am when an hour ago you wanted to scream at her. It’s basically three squares on lesbian bingo in one. But she and Ellen were always damn good at this.

Ellen presses her against the wall of the bar, tangling her hands in Renee’s hair. Ellen gets pissed when Renee messes up her hair so Renee wraps her arms around Ellen’s waist and tugs her close. She pushes her thigh between Ellen’s legs and Ellen rocks her hips into it. 

Ellen pulls back a little. Just a little. “I think I’m maybe past fucking against the back wall of the bar. Want to come back to mine?” 

No. “Yes.”

They leave quickly. Renee doesn’t have time to let Huntress or Lance know, but Lance nods and smiles at her when she catches her eye, and Huntress is...apparently making out with Harley Fucking Quinn. Renee does not have time to think about that as Ellen drags her out of the bar and into a waiting cab. 

They make out in the cab, and Renee is not too classy to slip her hand under Ellen’s shirt and brush her thumb against Ellen’s stomach, making her gasp and shiver. The cab driver coughs meaningfully, but they’re pretty much at Ellen’s place so it doesn’t matter. 

Renee hasn’t been in Ellen’s apartment in months, but it still looks identical. Kind of a mess, with books everywhere, and her incredibly angry cats staring at them from the couch. 

“Bedroom,” Renee says, pulling Ellen behind her into it, and shutting the door so the cats can’t watch them fuck. 

Ellen strips out of her shirt quickly and then stands there kind of awkwardly, in her bra. It’s a pale blue and sheer. She holds out a hand and Renee crowds into her, kissing her. She cups one of Ellen’s tits through the bra, and thumbs at her nipple, feeling it harden through the fabric and feeling Ellen shudder against her. 

They pretty quickly end up on the bed, Ellen’s bra and Renee’s shirt missing. Renee props herself up on an elbow and just looks for a moment. Ellen blushes a little, but it looks good on her. 

“Fuck, you’re hot.” Renee leans down for a quick kiss to Ellen’s lips, then shifts downwards, taking a nipple into her mouth and biting lightly, reaching for the other with her hand and pinching. 

“Shit,” Ellen gasps. “Do that again.” Renee is not always good at following instructions, but these ones she can follow. 

She bites and sucks at Ellen’s tits, then shifts lower, undoing Ellen’s pants. Ellen lifts her hips up and together they pull down her pants and underwear. Ellen kicks them off, and it’s not elegant, and it’s closer to Renee getting kicked in the face than she’d like, but she’s not going to make a big deal about it when she’s this close to going down on Ellen. 

Ellen’s wet, which is not a surprise, but gratifying. Renee kisses and nips at Ellen’s thighs, pushing them apart and making herself comfortable. She intends to be here for a while. She rubs a thumb lightly over Ellen’s clit, kissing her thigh again, and watching. Ellen’s impatient. She reaches her hands down to Renee’s head; not pulling her hair though, at least not yet. 

It’s obscenely easy to slide a couple of fingers into her, and Renee licks her slowly, not ever really giving Ellen enough attention on her clit, licking down to her fingers and back. 

“You’re a fucking tease,” Ellen moans as Renee crooks her fingers just right, and fucks her hard. 

Renee doesn’t bother responding, because it doesn’t seem like that much of a complaint when Ellen’s making these breathy gasps and now she really is pulling at Renee’s hair. Renee pushes her hips at the bed, needing some relief. 

She actually doesn’t draw it out that long, adding a third finger sooner rather than later, and finally giving Ellen the attention on her clit she wants. She alternates licking and sucking on it, and if Ellen’s very vocal reaction to it is anything to go by, Renee hasn’t forgotten what Ellen likes. 

Ellen comes suddenly, like she’s not expecting it. 

“Fuck. Fuck.” She spasms around Renee’s fingers hard, her hips jerking, and Renee doesn’t let up on her clit until Ellen pushes her away. 

Ellen shudders again, sighing. “Get up here, asshole. I want to kiss you.”

Renee isn’t going to say no, so she shifts up the bed and kisses Ellen, knowing Ellen is tasting herself on Renee’s tongue. 

“I can’t believe you’re basically fully clothed,” Ellen says, laughing just a little. 

“I had other priorities.” She helps Ellen undo her pants, and Ellen’s obviously too tired for anything much, but she pushes her hands into Renee’s underwear and slips two fingers inside her, getting her thumb to rub at Renee’s clit. 

They kiss while Ellen fingerfucks her. It’s good, surprisingly good, with how Ellen’s hand is kind of trapped at an awkward angle where she’s not fully undressed. It takes a while but Ellen keeps kissing her, unhurried and deep, and then she’s coming, making some frankly embarrassing moaning noises into Ellen’s mouth. 

They lie there for a little while, Renee’s head pillowed on Ellen’s shoulder, but it gets uncomfortable fast. Renee’s arm is kind of trapped under her body, and as she comes out of the sex haze, it's going numb. 

“I should… I need to go.”

“Oh,” Ellen says. “Sure.” She doesn’t sound surprised, even if she does sound a little disappointed. 

Renee sits up and gets herself together, getting off the bed to retrieve her shirt from where it’s crumpled on the floor. “I’ll… It was good to see you.” She leans back to Ellen for another kiss. 

“Call me or something,” Ellen says. “We should catch up. Actually catch up. Not…” she gestures to the bed, “this. Not just this.”

“Sure,” Renee says. They both know she won’t. 

She grabs her coat from the living room before she leaves. It’s covered in cat hair. 

It’s basically morning now. It takes a while to get a cab, but at least she can afford one comfortably given her new gig pays surprisingly well. Once she’s finally in a car, she leans back against the seat and closes her eyes. Tonight was a mistake. A fun mistake, but a mistake. She feels better knowing it wasn't the biggest mistake, though: she wasn’t the one who made out with Harley Quinn.


End file.
